<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 sentences in the life and times of Archie &amp; Bobby by admiralandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160459">50 sentences in the life and times of Archie &amp; Bobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea'>admiralandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 Sentence Fiction, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See title!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Dawson/Archie Johnson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 sentences in the life and times of Archie &amp; Bobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have decided to archive all my old fics onto AO3 from various other locations around the web. This is the first of them - originally posted to the LJ Comm 1sentence 18/11/2006.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 - Ring The weight of the ring box is heavy in his pocket, before he draws it out to place on the table between them.</p>
<p>2 - Hero They are agreed that Nick is their hero, he survived something neither of them feels they could, and came back to work, stronger and better than before.</p>
<p>3 - Memory As Bobby lies there bleeding, he thinks that if these are his last moments, all that he wants to remember is his life with Archie, not the sight of the murdered clerk's brain spattering across the wall of the store.</p>
<p>4 - Box Bobby's hand trembles as he reaches for the box of ammunition, feeling his lover's light touch on his cheek.</p>
<p>5 - Run Bobby goes on the midnight coffee run, knowing that Archie will be tied up watching surveillance tapes for several more hours tonight.</p>
<p>6 - Hurricane Archie's love is like a hurricane for Bobby, a force of nature from which he has no chance of escaping.</p>
<p>7 - Wings Their shared day off flies by as if Father Time had wings, but they don't really mind, as they spend it goofing off, doing fun things in the daylight for once, just happy to be together and in love.</p>
<p>8 - Cold The cold touch of fear brushes Bobby as he realizes how close Archie was to the exploding lab and he can barely resist kissing his lover in public, when he sees him safe and sound, watching Greg being whisked away in the ambulance.</p>
<p>9 - Red Anger is a red haze in Bobby's vision as he hears Archie tell him Ecklie won't pay for Archie to go to the conference to present his paper.</p>
<p>10 - Drink Archie drinks in the sight of Bobby, naked on their bed, impressive erection on display.</p>
<p>11 - Midnight Midnight is like noon in the artificially lit brightness of their labs, but they're persistent and they find a dark corner to kiss in anyway.</p>
<p>12 - Temptation Bobby watches Archie poring over surveillance imagery, resisting the temptation to go to his lover and kiss away the lines on his forehead, where Archie is frowning in concentration.</p>
<p>13 - View One of the best things for Bobby is the glass walls of the lab, it means he has a clear view of Archie working, without appearing to be watching him.</p>
<p>14 - Music As the music moves into a more insistent, up-tempo beat, Archie whirls his body on the dance floor, abandoning himself to the rhythm, knowing what it will do to a watching Bobby.</p>
<p>15 - Silk Archie's skin is soft as silk beneath Bobby's questing hands, and he bends to taste, needing to know the flavors of the man he loves.</p>
<p>16 - Cover Archie takes cover behind a filing cabinet as the lunatic with the machine gun continues to spray the room; he wishes that Bobby were here and regrets he ever thought going out on crime scenes could be cool.</p>
<p>17 - Promise Bobby's lips on Archie's are a promise of what's to come, reassurance and anticipation in one.</p>
<p>18 - Dream Archie is dazed, feeling as though he is in a dream, as he wanders outside, shocked by the lab explosion and the sight of Greg being rolled out on a gurney.</p>
<p>19 - Candle The flame flickers as the candle dies, leaving the room in darkness, but the lovers are already sleeping, so it goes unnoticed.</p>
<p>20 - Talent Bobby moans in pleasure as he feels warm hands rubbing his back, Archie's talents as a masseuse an unexpected pleasure.</p>
<p>21 - Silence The silence between them is as eloquent as any words, they take comfort from each other's strength, holding and being held, loving and being loved.</p>
<p>22 - Journey They travel in silence for this journey, both thinking about could haves and might have beens, just grateful everything turned out all right at the end.</p>
<p>23 - Fire Their love is tempered like steel in a fire, borne out of adversity because of their different ethnic backgrounds as well as their sexuality, but as longer as they have each other, they will survive.</p>
<p>24 - Strength They see their differences as their strength, not their weakness, how can they think any different, if they are to survive the world's hostilities?</p>
<p>25 - Mask Bobby hides his disdain behind the mask of the good old Southern boy, too polite to do any different, hating Ecklie for not supporting Archie's bid to present his paper to the conference.</p>
<p>26 - Ice The realization that the gun has misfired and could have injured, or killed, his lover, makes ice clutch at Archie's heart and he moans with relief that it didn't.</p>
<p>27 - Fall He never thought he'd fall in love with a man, but Bobby has to admit he's fallen for Archie big time and he doesn't regret it one bit.</p>
<p>28 - Forgotten Archie is impressed with Bobby's memory, he's never forgotten a single important date in either their own or their friends' lives and it's a skill Archie envies.</p>
<p>29 - Dance As the band strikes up a slow dance, Bobby leads Archie onto the dance floor and Nick leads the applause for the happy couple.</p>
<p>30 - Body Bobby loves every inch of Archie's body, and knows it as intimately as it is possible for one person to know another's, from the tiny mole behind his left ear, to the scar on his right foot from a childhood accident.</p>
<p>31 - Sacred Their wedding may not be as legal as if they were a man and a woman, but to both Bobby and Archie, their vows are still sacred and they both cry as they speak the words in front of their friends and families.</p>
<p>32 - Farewells As they say their farewells at the party, Bobby and Archie grin with relief that things went so well at their first official Thanksgiving as a couple.</p>
<p>33- World The world is still a cruel, hard place and there are still intolerant people out there, the sight of Archie's crumpled form reminds Bobby of that all too forcefully.</p>
<p>34 - Formal Bobby listens to the formal apology from Ecklie with a frown, he knows the assistant director means well, but the words are worse than useless, when Archie is lying injured in a hospital bed because of a lab employee's attack.</p>
<p>35 - Fever Archie's touch on his skin is fever-hot, burning him up at it drives him to the edge, trembling as he cries out and comes.</p>
<p>36 - Laugh Bobby thinks how good it is to be able to laugh again, to feel free of the anger and guilt that bothered him for so long after Archie was hurt.</p>
<p>37 - Lies Archie lies there, reveling in the chance to watch Bobby relax and have fun again, glad to put the past behind them and move on.</p>
<p>38 - Forever They agree that they are forever, nothing has changed since they exchanged vows in Hawaii, their love is eternal.</p>
<p>39 - Overwhelmed Bobby's sure touch, deft with guns or his lover, leaves him overwhelmed and Archie cries out as he comes.</p>
<p>40 - Whisper Bobby whispers, "I love you," as he passes Archie in the break room doorway, grinning as Archie stumbles in surprise.</p>
<p>41 - Wait Archie can hardly wait until the end of the night, and what feels like the longer shift ever, he wants to get Bobby home and spend some quality time with his lover.</p>
<p>42 - Talk Bobby listens to Greg talk, but isn’t really taking the words in, conscious of the dying moments of their shift and the fact that soon he’ll be going home with Archie.</p>
<p>43 - Search The search for Nick hadn’t really involved Bobby, but Archie had told him about the web cam and how hard it had been for the other CSIs to watch their friend suffer like that.</p>
<p>44 - Hope Archie names her “Hope”, feeling it suits such a tiny bundle of fluff and fur, Bobby shakes his head, but goes out to buy supplies for the puppy, unable to deny his lover anything he truly wants.</p>
<p>45 - Eclipse They manage to get the night off together for the eclipse and go out into the desert with a picnic and a blanket, lying under the stars together enjoying the spectacle.</p>
<p>46 - Gravity The only thing holding Archie down is gravity, as his senses fly out of control, lost beneath the sureness of Bobby's touch.</p>
<p>47 - Highway The highway is deserted as they speed down it, breathless with laughter and excitement, as they test-drive their new sports car, won in a fundraiser organized by the lab.</p>
<p>48 - Unknown The fear of the unknown is looming before them, but they’re agreed this is what they both want, so they take deep breaths and plunge into the water off the boat.</p>
<p>49 - Lock The lock clicks behind Archie and seconds later, Bobby is pressing him up against the door, kissing him hard, hands everywhere.</p>
<p>50 - Breathe Archie can barely breathe as he stumbles after Bobby towards the bed, still stunned from the series of fiery kisses they exchanged pressed up against their hotel room door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>